Efficient transfer of data from storage modules may happen over a single bus protocol, for example PCIe between hosts and a single set of storage modules. To scale out over more than one set of storage modules requires efficient transfer of data between the sets of storage modules using two bus protocols, for example both PCIe and Ethernet, which includes using a target channel adapter.